Channy why so musical?
by swac twilight14
Summary: Sonny and Chad including other characters are expressing themselves trough songs! Read and review please NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES
1. introducing my new story :D

**Channy why so musical?**

**Sorry everyone this is not the chapter… its like an INTRODUCTION… so hope you like the introduction… which means you will like the story too…**

**In this story Chad and Sonny are best friends (well a FWB relationship), they explain their feelings for each other or what they want to tell each other (even other characters)trough random music like….**

**Example: **

**Sonny and Chad's school is in a competition and they were about to win when the best player got injured and now they lost hope so in Sonny's POV she is singing "we can't back down" and the whole team joined and they won**

**Another example**

**Nico and Tawni always fight then make up so one they they fought about another crazy prank Nico have done so Tawni sung "Here we go again" and she and Nico got back together….**

**Well its like High School Musical….. but gooder (if that's a word, I wouldn't say better because it depends on your opinion)**

**So there you have it my little introduction about my new story called Channy, why so musical? So hope you will enjoy!**

**PS: if you don't like my story just PM me or tell me in review kindly or politely **

**Thank you…. And please wait for the first chapter!**

**-Janelle**

**Swactwilight14 **


	2. New girl

**Hey here's the first Chap. Hope you like it!**

**I seriously do not own SWAC or HSM**

New girl!

Alison 'Sonny' Monroe is a new student in Condor high, of course like all new people, she is afraid to make a bad impression so can you tell how she feels?, well she feels lost unknown and lonely.

Sonny's POV

Trippin out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground  
>I fell down<br>Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
>Upside down and I can't stop it now<br>Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet, again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, and I won't cry

Hey everyone My name is Alison Sonny Monroe you can call me Alie, Sonny or just plain Monroe, its my first day at Condor high, and it just feels sad because you don't know people, its like your invisible, well because people just bump you and they will not apologize.

Its like I fell down a hole and I don't know where I landed, sure this school is awesome its like wonder land for me, but still do you know the feeling when your in a place and you feel like you don't belong here?, its like Alice in a wonderland full of enchanted creatures, big red headed queen, weird fat twins, a disappearing smiley cat, a rabbit and a crazy man and mouse who gets addicted in tea, small cupcakes that make you big, you know something like that, well here it is wonderland and I'm Alice. So the bell ranged and everyone rushed to their classes but somebody bumped into me which made my books fall on the ground

"ohh… shoot!" I said picking up my books, great first day at school and already late… I can't even find my locker

"oh man… I'm so sorry… here let me help you" he said picking up my books and handing it to me

"wow you're the first-" I said but the moment I looked at him….I can't explain the feeling….. I think I have a crush….

"first what?" he asked

"oh ahh.. first person who said sorry when they bumped me" I said and he just chuckled

"your welcome for that!, Chad Dylan Cooper the most nicest, cutest and greatest actor alive " he said waiting for me to shake his hand

"well, Alison Monroe, uhmm Newbie? " I asked then again he chuckled

"really?" he asked

"pardon" I said

"Alison is your name?" he asked and I nodded

"well it doesn't suite you" he said honestly

"you can call me Sonny" I answered and he gave me a genuine smile

"that fits ya!, come I'm going to tour you around the school"

"what about class?"

"like I said I'm a great actor, I can lie easily" he said and we stop talking "say this okay…." He said and I nodded "I'm Sorry but its no use, she cant lave anymore" he said and I repeated it, the moment I repeated the line his eyes got watery and a few drops of tears flow down he's cheeks

"wow your good" I said then he chuckled and wipe away he's fake tears "So lets?" he asked

"lets" I laughed "Wait, where's locker 234?"

"next to mine why?"

"well its my locker number" wow my locker is next to my crush's locker

"here I'll show you" he said and get a few books from my hand "and help you" he smiled

And this begins a new friendship

**So do you like it?**


	3. Instantly Best Friends

**Me:What's up people?**

**Crowd: *crickets sounds***

**Me: Really? People Really?**

**Crowd*louder cricket sounds***

**Me: Fine then I do not own SWAC**

**Crowd: Whooo *screams like crazy!***

**Me: seriously Crowd?**

**Crowd: *Cricket sounds***

**Me: fine *walks out the stage***

**Crowd: *party like an animal***

**Instantly Best friend**

Chad Dylan Cooper is one of the cutest boy in his school, he is a welcoming person, he is also known as the nicest guy in his school, his father is best friends with Mr. Condor the owner of the school, Chad is a good and loyal friend but if you betray or hurt him, you will meet the devil in real world. So the halls are empty the lights are suddenly out, then a spotlight turned on and who we see is

Chad on the stage.

Chad's POV

Three important rules for breaking up  
>Don't put off breaking up when you know you want to<br>Prolonging the situation only makes it worse  
>Tell him honestly, simply, kindly, but firmly<br>Don't make a big production  
>Don't make up an elaborate story<br>This will help you avoid a big tear jerking scene  
>If you wanna date other people say so<br>Be prepared for the boy to feel hurt and rejected  
>Even if you've gone together for only a short time,<br>And haven't been too serious,  
>There's still a feeling of rejection<br>When someone says she preferres the company of others  
>To your exclusive company,<br>But if you're honest, and direct,  
>And avoid making a flowery emotional speech when you brake the news,<br>The boy will respect you for your frankness,  
>And honestly he'll apeciate the kind of straight foward manner<br>In which you told him your decision  
>Unless he's a real jerk or a cry baby you will remain friends<p>

I'm head of the class  
>'m popular<br>I'm a quarter back  
>I'm popular<br>My mom says I'm a catch  
>I'm popular<br>I'm never last picked  
>I got a cheerleader chick<p>

Being attractive is the most important thing there is  
>If you wanna catch the biggest fish in your pond<br>You have to be as attractive as possible  
>Make sure to keep your hair spotless and clean<br>Wash it at least every two weeks  
>Once every two weeks<br>And if you see Jhonny football hero in the hall  
>Tell him he played a great game<br>Tell him you like his article in the newspaper

I'm the party star  
>I'm popular<br>I've got my own car  
>I'm popular<br>I'll never get caught  
>I'm popular<br>I make football bets  
>I'm a teachers pet.<p>

I propose we support a one month limit on going steady  
>I think It will keep you both more able to deal with weird situation<br>And get to know more people  
>I think if you're ready to go out with Johnny<br>Now's the time to tell him about your one month limit  
>He wont mind he'll apreciate your fresh look on dating<br>And once you've dated someone else you can date him again  
>I'm sure he'll like it<br>Everyone will appreciate it  
>You so novel what a good idea<br>You can keep your time to your self  
>You don't need date insurance<br>You can go out with whoever you want to  
>Every boy, every boy, in the whole world could be yours<br>If you'll just listen to my plan  
>THE TEENAGE GUIDE TO POPULARITY (<strong>Search for this song if you don't know it<strong>)

Then the lights turned off again and suddenly the background is back to the school hall

Hi there, My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I'll admit I'm an egomaniac self loving guy, but I'm one of the Cutest good and bad boy in earth!... fine in school…. Today uncle Condor told me to welcome all the new and old students here in school, but sadly I failed because when the bell ranged I made a new girl dropped her books, you wanna know why she's new? Well she doesn't know me that's why oh boy here's the ego-of-Chad talking.

"oh man… I'm so sorry… here let me help you" I said picking up a few books of hers and handing it to her

"wow you're the first-" she said but suddenly she stoped

"first what?" I asked

"oh ahh.. first person who said sorry when they bumped me" she said and I just chuckled

"your welcome for that!, Chad Dylan Cooper the most nicest, cutest and greatest actor alive" I said waiting for her to shake my hand

"well, Alison Monroe, uhmm Newbie? " she said but it sounded like she asked so I chuckled

"really?" I asked "pardon" she said

"Alison is your name?" I asked and she nodded

"well it doesn't suite you" I said honestly I don't like to lie to a friend

"you can call me Sonny" much better

"that fits ya!, come I'm going to tour you around the school" I offered

"what about class?" she asked

"like I said I'm a great actor, I can lie easily" I said and we stop talking "say this okay…." I ordered and she nodded "I'm Sorry but its no use, she can't live anymore" I said and she repeated it, the moment she repeated it few tears fell down my cheeks

"wow your good" she said and I chuckled and wipe away my fake tears "So lets?"I asked

"lets" she laughed "Wait, where's locker 234?"

"next to mine why?"

"well its my locker number" wow she's next to me

"here I'll show you" I said then get a few books from her hand "and help you" I smiled

She is now officially my friend

**And that's the second chap.**


	4. TAWNI

**Hey guys I really do not own swac**

**Enjoy this chap.**

Tawni Hart, is the daughter of Mr Condor, but since Mrs Hart and Mr Condor separated, MR Condor agreed to change Tawni's last name instead of being a Tawni Condor he agreed to make Tawni's last name a Hart. So Tawni was walking down the school halls and when people see her they quickly move away from their spot for Tawni to cross. So Tawni went inside the bathroom and the background starts to change into a room with non moving people and the music starts to play

Tawni's POV

Whooo...

How to choose?  
>Who to be?<br>Well, let's see  
>There are so many choices now.<br>Play guitar, be a movie star.  
>In my head, a voice says<br>Why not, try everything?  
>Why stop, reach for any dream?<br>I can rock, cause it's my life.  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it any time.  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choice is all mine  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/d/demi_lovato/who_will_i_ ]  
>Why not, try everything?<br>Why stop, reach for any dream?  
>I can rock, cause it's my life.<br>And now's the time

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
>Who will I be?<br>I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
>Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Whooo... who will I be?  
>Who will I be!<p>

Hi there I'm Tawni Hart and my daddy owns the school so you should respect me cause I'm the Condor high's QUEEN!, but I really don't want to be… you see my mother.., I really hate her, she forced me to be the queen of high school, she said that I should use my power to scare people. Well, I just want to be a geek okay?, I want to be the one being teased on, not the one who teas them, I want to be called a nice girl not a slut!, I want people to bump me instead of giving way for me to cross, I want girls to stay in the bathroom not go when they see me enter I just want to be un- popular.

"are you okay?" a brunette asked

"NO!" I shouted, well I've never seen her before so why not be myself? "I'm never okay"

"do you want me to help?" she said and I nodded sitting down the sink

"well seeing by your slutty outfit, no offence, which your not comfortable with" she said and I nodded, "your not being yourself " wow wow I don't know this girl but she is so good at comforting people

"how do you know?"

"I can read you" she said sitting down beside me

"I'm Alison" she said and I gave her a confused look

"Sonny fits me?" she said and I nodded then she chuckled

"well then, hi my name is Sonny Alison Monroe" she said shaking my hand

"Tawni, Tawni Hart" I said then the bell ranged she was about to stand up but I stopped her

"what class are you in?" I hope she's in math

"Chemistry, why?"

"can we meet later here at six?" I said and she nodded

"bye Sonny" I said and she ran out of the bathroom

This begins a beautiful friendship.

**The end of the chapter anyway REVIEW!**


	5. day dreamer

Sorry guys no crazy disclaimer today.. I do not own swac! Nico Harris is Grady Mitchell's best friend, they are also known as "the geeks" because of their crazy experiments in their class, Nico is known as 'the day dreamer' and Grady is known as 'mad nerd' instead of mad scientist. One day at school Grady left for town for three days, so for three days, Nico is all alone. So Tawni and her followers are now walking in the hall while doing their infamous walk and we can see all the people getting out of their way. "Tawni!" Nico couldn't control himself "what?" Tawni rolled her eyes "wait, aren't you that kid who yelled in our math class?... oh who are you… oh DAY DREAMER!" Portlyn laughed along with Chloe and the whole school, except with Chad, Sonny and Tawni "eww get away from me you loser!" Tawni shouted with a fake laugh then quickly walked away "will do…" Nico said sadly. Then the music starts on playing and in the school hall, all we can see is Chad with a mic. In his hand. And Nico sitting in a chair facing Chad. Oh you could just pretend to be with her all day  
>Remember the feeling when you first held hands today<br>Imagine her in your favorite white dress  
>Smiling at you as if she thinks that you're the best<br>She tell you You and me, sitting on a tree,  
>K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You tell her<br>Baby hear me out will you marry me tonight  
>We're in this make believe reality<br>And baby it's just you and me

'Cause when tonight she holds you tight  
>You wonder if this fantasy is right<br>'Cause when reality comes to play  
>You realize you couldn't make her stay<p>

Hey Daydreamer  
>You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy<br>'Cause when it's over, you gotta make sure  
>that it's you who'll be with her<p>

Oh you could be her soldier, her knight in shining  
>armor<br>I'm sure you wanna make her feel how much you love her  
>And you wish to God that she can see the world in your<br>eyes  
>So she can realize that she's the girl in your mind<br>And you don't mind if you don't make it out alive  
>'Cause you knew right from the start that she's such a<p>

boy killer  
>(I'm dying, I'm dying~yeah yeah)<p>

'Cause when tonight she holds you tight  
>You wonder if this fantasy is right<br>'Cause when reality comes to play  
>You realize you couldn't make her stay<p>

Hey Daydreamer  
>You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy<br>'Cause when it's over, you gotta make sure  
>that it's you who'll be with her<p>

Hey Daydreamer  
>You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy<br>'Cause when it's over, you gotta make sure  
>that it's you who'll be with her<p>

And I couldn't believe we're dreaming  
>I couldn't believe we're leaving this world<br>For one with more fantasy, just you and me  
>So that tonight we both can finally be<br>can finally be...

Hey Daydreamer  
>You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy<br>'Cause when it's over, you gotta make sure  
>that it's you who'll be with her<p>

Daydreamer  
>You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy<br>'Cause when it's over, you gotta make sure  
>that it's you who'll be with her<p>

Nico's POV

"so remember what I adviced you to do okay?" Chad said and I nodded then he patted my back then walked away

"okay. Don't get my hopes up" I whispered


	6. Sonny? on a date? pt 1

**Hey guys Yeah I'm updating again wanna know why? I GOT A PERFECT SCORE IN OUR ALGEBRA TEST ….. in Philipines its 100 and in other countries it's A+ hey guys sorry for confusing you in the last Chapter, I'll just tell you the summary of the last Chapter**

Nico is known as the Daydreamer so he has a huge crush on Tawni Hart and he's always dreaming about Him and Her together, so one day Nico tried to ask Tawni out on a date, but She and her gang made fun of him So Chad gave him advice.

**Chad: I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

**Me: no I do not own SWAC**

**Chad: no I do not own SWAC**

**Me: no I do not own SWAC**

**Chad: no I do not own SWAC**

**Me: stop!, lets flip a coin, Tails**

**Chad: *Flips a coin* and its…. Tails**

**Me: HA!**

**Chad: yeah but I'm still the Greatest actor in the WORLD**

**Me: no Greatest actor in the WORLD will never kiss a pig *walks away***

**Chad: I.. I didn't kiss the pig…*follows me*…. The pig kissed me **

**Me: if you say so**

**Sonny? On a Date? (Part 1)**

James Conroy, the meanest bully in school is in love with the one and only Tawni Hart, the reason why?, Well he's in love with Tawni because she's the daughter of the owner of this school, so James is Lazily sitting in the classroom and behind her is Lucy the nerd girl who's head over heals for James

Chad's POV

Hi there its me again, so Sonny and I have been best friends for the past three months, and later we will go out for ice cream because its our fourth month today, so you already now Tawni Hart right, well she's secretly been hanging out with me and Sonny, in school she's the Queen but in mine or Sonny's house she 's Tawni, Tawni the good and true friend of Channy, oh channy is mine and Sonny's nick name yeah kids call us that. So we have this awesome project today in music class and it's a singing prohect, we have to create our own song and we have to sing it on stage at Friday night, its good for solo and duet I ask Sonny but she said that she wants to sing alone.

_Flashback_

"_you have to make your own song and sing it on Condor high's front stage this Friday night, I will consider it as your project for the whole year" our teacher in music Mr. Rafal said then he left the classroom_

"_I call Sonny!" Tawni shouted, well Sonny is known as the best singer in class, due to our first day of music class she sang her own original song "This is me"_

"_Hey I called Sonny first!" I shouted_

"_no I called Sonny first!" Katy Perry said, well she's famous for her big tits_

"_no I called Sonny first!" Danielle Campbell said_

"_Guys STOP!" Sonny shouted "Sorry but I'm going to sing alone"_

_End of flashback_

Sonny's POV

I was fixing our locker when someone tapped me in my shoulder and its….. JAMES CONROY

"yes?" I asked

"I was wondering if uhhh….." he said shyly

"Sorry I will sing alone" I said

"No I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" He said

"YES!" I squeaked "I mean Yes" I said a little softer

"I'll go to your house at 8" James said with a cute smile

after he left I ran around the school just to find my best friend Chad then I saw him drinking in the school's drinking fountain

"CHAD, Chad" I said pushing him making the water his drinking spill out of his mouth. eww

" What?" he ask wiping the water out of his mouth

"Guess who got a date?" I said singing the date part

"Tawni" he answered

"No, me!" I said and he just laugh

"with?"Chad ask with a tiny hint of jealousy in his voice

"JAMES!" I shouted and all the kids in our hall looked at me

"carefull, he's the bad guy" Chad said

"Who do you want me to date you?" I laughed and he just look at his feet and then awkward silence was circling us

"erm I have to go" I said and he nodded

"yeah, enjoy your date….." Chad said avoiding my eyes

"Something wrong?" I ask and he just shook his head then walk away

Chad's POV

I really don't know what's wrong with me, its like I was heart broken when Sonny told me that she has a date with James Conroy, pft who will name their child James? Its like in Twilight, his name the bad vampire who almost killed Bella. Hmph he's pathetic

"Yo Coops" Mr irritating voice AKA James said patting my back

"Nothing" I answered bitterly

"hey James" Sonny said skipping and kissing HIM on the cheeks

"Hey Sonny, Nice seeing you too" I said sarcasticly

"Hey Chad" Sonny said

"So remember * at my house" Sonny said- wait 8 that's our movie night!

"hey 8 is our movie night remember? Me, you and Ta-" I started but I remember that James is there

"Taaaily?" nice save cooper nice save

"Tailey?" Sonny asked and I gave her a 'James doesn't know about Tawni 'look amd she just nodded

"oh right Tailey, your sister" Sonny said and I just nodded

"aww cant we do it this Saturday?" Sonny asked with a pouty face

"Fine" I give in

"Fine" she said

"Good"

"Good" Sonny said and we laugh

"Boy friend here!" James shouted

"Bye Chad" Sonny waved good bye and James put an arm around her then they both walk away

Tawni's POV

Oay no one is with me, good. So today I saw Sonny with a guy but I didn't see his face, so they were talking to Chad and when they left Chad smack his head mumbling Stupid again and again

"Hey Chad what's your problem?" I ask

"n nothing" he said

"who's that guy" I said pointing towards Sonny and him

"James, Sonny's DATE" he spat the Date part

"wait- James, as in James Conroy the big jerk bully?" I asked and he nodded

"Hey that guy asked Chloe out and kept on winking at me earlier!" I shouted

"wait, so your saying that he's just using her?" Chad ask worriedly and I nodded

"wait here" Chad said then walk away

Sonny's POV

"Hey James" I said then he looked at me

"Hey…. Uhhh you" he said

"so later at my house k?" I asked

"Yea" he said and I was about to walk away when his arms stopped me "since were dating, can we sing together?"

"Uh" I don't know what to say but he keeps on giving me this cute puppy eyes "ssure?" am I really going to do this

"great" he said and he leaned closer "woah woah wait, are you going to kiss me?" I asked and he nodded "okay" he said and we kissed, well its not…. That bad

"Sonny?" someone asked and when I turned around its Chloe

"James" she added

"How dare you!" she said and she slapped James then me "slut" she said then walked away walked away

"were still partners right?" he asked cooly….. what the hell's wrong with this guy?

"well, you cheated on me, you kissed badly and your Ex slapped me and what do you expect? A yes?" I asked

"yes" what the? Are you stupid!

"fine your going to be my partner" I said and walk away building a plan to humiliate him

Chad'sPOV

Today I saw Sonny crying in the library and I asked her why and she said that James is cheating on her

No one's POV

So the library was now occupied by two people only, and that is Chad and Sonny and the light or spot light was pointed to Chad and the music came from nowhere and Chad started on singing

Chad's POV

I'm back to put the sunshine back in your mind  
>Cause, I don't like the way hes got you raining all the time.<br>Put away your troubles by leaving him behind.  
>So every time you look up clear blue sky<br>But here he comes again  
>Like a cloud in your view,<br>Blocking all of your light,  
>Like only he could do don't listen to his sorries girl, DROP HIM. DROP HIM.<p>

He really needs to stop it cause I'm your only topic now,  
>With me you wont end up in same siilly situations. NO.<br>Don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting, yeah.  
>Girl don't you cry your heart out,<br>Let me stop before you start out  
>Don't need his explanations, NO.<br>Cause he don't really wanna know about ,  
>The way your feelin' now<br>Cause I'm the one that's here for you, NO DOUBT.  
>So Don't You Cry Your Heart Out<p>

Baby girl I would never tell you lies..  
>No crocodile tears<br>To messing with your mind  
>We could talk forever<br>Past the end of time  
>I promise you a love that'll never make you blind<p>

But when i'm here with you not a cloud in your view  
>Nothing blocking out the light.. not like he used to do<br>Don't listen to his story girl.. Drop him! Drop him!  
>He really needs stop it! cause i'm your only topic...<br>With me you'll never end up in the same silly situations.. NO!  
>Don't you know that if you were to walk than i'll be here waiting.. YEAH!<p>

Girl don't you cry your heart out (please don't cry)  
>Let me stop before you start out<br>Don't need his explanations NO! (not need them)  
>Cause he don't really wanna.. KNOW, ABOUT.<br>The way you feelin now  
>Cause i'm the one whos here for you.. no doubt.<br>So don't you cry your heart out

CRY. CRY. CRY.

His time for him to cause you've  
>Already cried enough to put out the fires heleft behind<p>

YEAH. WAY! WAY! WAY!

Everything he never did has come back on him  
>Look at us now! didn't I tell you<br>SO! it's his turn..

Girl don't you cry your heart out  
>Let me stop before you start out<br>Don't need his explanations.. NO!  
>Cause he don't really wanna.. KNOW ABOUT.<p>

The way you feelin now  
>Cause i'm the one who's here for you.. no doubt.<br>So don't you cry your heart out

Girl don't you cry your heart out  
>Let me stop before you start out<br>Don't need his explanations.. NO!  
>Cause he don't really wanna.. KNOW, ABOUT.<p>

The way you feelin now  
>Cause i'm the one whos here for you.. no doubt.<br>So don't you cry your heart out

Girl don't you cry your heart out  
>Cause i'm the one whos here for you.. no doubt.<br>So don't you cry your heart out

"Thanks Chad!" Sonny hugged me

"Help me with the song okay?" Sonny asked and I nodded

"Anything for you"

**The end of this chapter!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. The wrath of Sonny Monroe

**Hey I'm updating this story because I love all my readers :DD**

**Me: I do not own swac **

**Chad: no I say I do not own swac!**

**Me: well I say it better now, I do not own swac**

**Chad: I do not own swac**

**Me: I do not own swac!**

**Selena: oh will you just do the stupid story!**

**The wrath of Sonny Monroe**

Sonny's POV

I have 5 words to say to you, CHAD. MADE. AN. AWESOME. SONG!, and I cant wait to sing it later with, ugh, James, my "Loyal" boyfriend, and see his now not so cute face.

"Chaddy his is AWESOME" I said hugging Chad

"Chaddy?" he asked and I blushed

"its um, mine and Tawni's nickname for you" I smiled, a goofy smile.

"well then, sonshine, I want to see James' face when you humiliate him in front of the school" he said

"Hey, chaddy, you realized that we are going to help her right?" Tawni said

"How"

"well you and Tawn will stand in each side of the stage so that if my 'boyfriend' will try to run he will stop because my two best friends are blocking his exit" I smiled which made Tawni and Chad smile

"hey Sonny, why Chaddy?"

"well all of our names re two syllables and yours is one, listen, So-nny, Taw-ni, Gra-dy, Ni-co, Zo-ra, Chlo-e, Port-lyn, Mar-ta, Tre-vor, De-von same with our teachers, Ra-fal, Mar-shall, Con-dor, see you're the only one who got one syllable in name" I explained

"what about, James, Penelope…..and….. uh…" Chad started

"Chad?" I questioned and he smiled and nodded, and Tawni and I laughed

~Later that day~

Chad is now going to perform, then after him Tawni, then, me. Oh my God help me.

Chad is now standing at the center of the stage and the intro of the music is now being played

**(ooh) For The Way You Changed My Plans  
>For Being The Perfect Distraction<br>For The Way You Took The Idea That I Have  
>Of Everything That I Wanted To Have<br>And Made Me See There Was Something Missing (oh Yeah)  
>For The Ending Of My First Begin<br>(ooh Yeah Yeah)(ooh Yeah Yeah)  
>And For The Rare And Unexpected Friend<br>(ooh Yeah Yeah)(ooh Yeah Yeah)  
>For The Way You're Something That I Never Choose<br>But At The Same Time Something I Don't Wanna Lose  
>And Never Wanna Be Without Ever Again (oh Oh)<strong> maybe I'm hallucinating, but Chad keeps on looking at me****

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
>So When You Were Here I Had No Idea<br>You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
>So Now It's So Clear I Need You Here Always<strong>

**My Accidental Happily (ever After) (oh Oh Oh)  
>The Way You Smile And How You Comfort Me (with Your Laughter) <strong>see he just did it again!**  
>I Must Admit You Were Not A Part Of My Book<br>But Now If You Open It Up And Take A Look  
>You're The Beginning And The End Of Every Chapter (oh Oh)<strong>

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed (oh)  
>So When You Were Here I Had No Idea<br>You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed (that I Needed)  
>So Now It's So Clear I Need You Here Always<strong>

**Who Knew That I Could Be Here (who Knew That I Could Be Here Oh Oh)  
>So Unexpectedly (so Unexpectedly Oh Oh)<br>Undeniablely Happy (hey)  
>Said With You Right Here, Right Here Next To Me (oh)<strong>

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed (said I Needed Oh Oh)  
>So When You Were Here I Had No Idea<br>You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed (needed Oh)  
>So Now It's So Clear I Need You Here Always<br>Baby Baby  
>Now It's So Clear I Need You Here Always <strong>he bowed and jogged off the stage giving Tawni a secret good luck words and jogging next to me.

"Nervous sonshine?" he smirked and I nodded

"hug?" he said and gave me the most confronting hug I ever experienced. So we both watch Tawni move her hips with the beat of her own song

**Stupid Cupid **she sang beautifully**  
><strong>**You're a real mean guy****  
><strong>**I'd like to clip your wings****  
><strong>**So you can't fly****  
><strong>**I am in love and it's a crying shame****  
><strong>**And I know that you're the one to blame******

**Hey hey****  
><strong>**Set me free****  
><strong>**Stupid Cupid****  
><strong>**Stop picking on me******

**I can't do my homework****  
><strong>**And I can't think straight****  
><strong>**I meet him every morning****  
><strong>**At 'bout half-past eight****  
><strong>**I'm acting like a lovesick fool****  
><strong>**You've even got me carrying his books to school**

**Hey hey****  
><strong>**Set me free****  
><strong>**Stupid Cupid****  
><strong>**Stop picking on me **she sang doing her final pose and bowing and blowing kisses at the audiences

"your turn sonshine" Chad said and I saw James entering the stage. So now were in the middle of the stage and I turn my headphones on

"mines not working" James said

"good then you'll like this" I said and the music starts on playing and I moved my hips sexily and circled him then started on singing

******You Had It All  
>The Day You Told Me<br>Told Me You Want Me** I said hitting him on the chest**  
>I Had It All<br>But Let You Fool Me  
>Fool Me Completely<br>I Was So Stupid  
>To Give You All My Attention<br>Cause The Way You Played Me  
>Exposed Your True Intention<strong>

**One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me **Jms started to walk away but Tawni stopped him**  
>One Day I'll Have You Crawling Like A Centipede<br>You Mess With Me  
>And Mess With Her<br>So I'll Make Sure You Get What You Deserve  
>One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me<strong>

**So Watch Your Back  
>Cause You Don't Know Or Aware When I Could Get You<strong> he started on sprinting towards the other exit but luckily Chad stopped him**  
>I Set The Trap And When I Am Done<br>You Will Know What I Have Been Through  
>Oh Mister Player Do You Feel Like A Man Know<br>I Know That You Are Nervous Cause This Song Makes You Freak Out**

**One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me  
>One Day I'll Have You Crawling Like A Centipede<br>You Mess With Me  
>And Mess With Her <strong>by this time Chloe was now dancing and when she saw me she mouthed sorry and thank you**  
>So I'll Make Sure You Get What You Deserve<br>One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me**

**I Know I'll Be Bitter **James was about to go down in the front of the stage but the dancers stopped him, I think they already got the message**  
>But I Am Gonna Drive You Under<br>Cause You Just Don't  
>Don't Deserve A Happily Ever After<br>Cause What You Did With Me  
>After You Told Me<br>You Never Felt That Way  
>And It's Only Just A Game<br>****  
><strong>**You Had It All**

**One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me  
>One Day I'll Have You Crawling Like A Centipede<br>You Mess With Me  
>And Mess With Her<br>So I'll Make Sure You Get What You Deserve  
>One Day I'll Have You Begging On Your Knees For Me <strong> and with that I finished and winked at James then walked ou of the stage proudly, leaving James embarrassed.

"Good job Sonny!" Chad and Tawni laughed and they hugged me

"Hey Sonny?"Chad said as Tawni skipped away

"yes?"

"would you like to go on a date with me?" CHAD SAID WHAT NOW?

**Cliffhanger, sorry it is short but he next chapter in about Chad's POV so rEvIeW!**


	8. back stage romance?

**YES I GOT EXCITED THAT'S WHY I UPDATED MY STORY, problem? , no?, good.**

**Sonny: swac twilight14 **

**Chad: do**

**Tawni: NOT**

**Nico: own**

**Grady: Sonny with**

**Zora: a chance**

**Me: Yeah yeah , I get it!, no need to rub it in**

**A/N: This chapter is the first chapter that has no song in it enjoy this chapter!**

**Back stage romance?**

Chad's POV

While Tawni's singing her own Stupid Cupid song, Sonny and I had an interesting talk

"Wow Tawni's singing it beautifully" Sonny smiled

"I know, Hey Sonny?" I asked

"Mmm"

"are…. Are you broken hearted…because of what James did?" I asked and her smile turn into frown

"I, Maybe…. I guess, why do you ask?"

"well remember our...talk in the library?" I said

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sonny, He's just a… jerk" I said then Sonny stopped on crying_

"_Yeah, I know but, I've never felt so.. used you know?" she said and I nodded slowly_

"_I understand" I said and she hugged me and I automatically put my right arm around her._

"_How bout, revenge?" I suggested _

"_how"_

"_this Friday, embarrass him in front of the whole campus and maybe some other strangers watching from afar, by making a song that will totally make him walk out of the stage" I smiled and she looked up to me_

"_You'll help me right?"_

"_yes, Me and Tawni, I promise" I said and she hugged me and we just stare into each others eyes and we lean closer and closer then the next thing I knew, we kissed._

"_uhm, I, I… I'm sorry" she said and broke our hug._

"_help me with the song okay" she said_

"_anything for you" I said then the next day I helped her write a song for James, luckily Tawni was there because she helped us write and helped us forget the kiss by making jokes about how we should shower James with fish guts and everything, then in her house she called me Chaddy and I called her sonshine, those words sounded great together sonshine plus chaddy_

_End of flashback_

"yes… everything actually….." Sonny said, and by everything she meant everything…including our kiss

"Stop picking on me" we heard Tawni say and she jogged towards us.

"Your turn sonshine" I said and she looked at me then at the stage.

While she's singing Tawni realized that there's something different about me and Sonny today

"are you two fighting?" Tawni asked, and I mentioned her to go on the other exit of the stage cause I saw James eyeing it and waiting for the perfect timing to get out of Sonny's revenge and I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look, and she nodded, the time that she got there James saw her and sprinted towards me and I blocked him so he had no other choice but to go back in the middle of the stage, so James decided to go in front but the dancers blocked him, turns out that his Ex Jessica is the best dancer in the school and he used her too, and she got that what Sonny is doing is revenge for James.

So James got humiliated and Sonny Jogged towards me but Tawni Got in here first, wow she's a fast runner

"Good job Sonny!" Me and Tawni laughed as we hug her

"Hey Sonny?"I stopped Sonny when she was about to skip away with Tawni

"yes?"

"would you like to go on a date with me?" WHOAH DID I JUST SAY THAT, oh think of good cover up, think!

"Y…you know as…as… friends, best friends" Really Cooper, really?

shut up.

"Oh" Sonny said, why does her voice sound sad? she doesn't want to go on a date with me right?

wrong.

shut up!

"Sure" she said

"cool, how bout at the new fast food down the street?" I ask

"yeah that would be cool, what time?"

"umm, 6?" I said and she nodded, YES I GOT A DATE WITH SONNY, well I consider it as a date so what?

Sonny's POV

I remember everything, but I decided to ignore it. Earlier when I hugged Chad to thank him, I just felt something weird in my stomach but I ignored it, when we had that talk about the library, I knew that his talking about our kiss and when he told me "would you like to go on a date with me?" I just froze, I want to say yes but I just froze . stupid me!

"Y…you know as…as… friends, best friends" Chad said, oh as friends only, that's a bummer

"Oh" I said a little disappointed "Sure" I agreed

"cool, how bout at the new fast food down the street?" he said

"yeah that would be cool, what time?" I nodded

"umm, 6?" Chad said and I nodded again, oh my God am I having a date with my handsome best friend, and did I just call him handsome?

**Yup Sorry its short again, but still review**


	9. Sonny? on a date? pt 2

**Hey people… well nothing much to say…. so enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: CHANNY IS PERFORMING!**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLLOT AND THE TITLE…**

**Sonny? On a date? Pt 2**

Chad's POV

Its now 5:30, and I'm getting ready to pick Sonny up, I put my red V- neck shirt on with my black pants **(outfit from Sonny with a secret… not sure if the pants is black) ** and I walked out of my house to pick Sonny up and go to that new fast food restaurant…..well its really an ice cream shop with a lot of foods and smoothies, its called The Patio. So now I'm in front of Sonny's house

_BUZZ!_

I ranged the doorbell and moments later Sonny answered.

WOW she looked hot.

And I can't help myself to NOT look at her. STOP STARING COOPER!

No.

Sonny's POV

Its 5:30 and I'm not done yet, I curled my hair with my curling iron then I put my gray long sleeve shirt and I curled the sleeves up to my elbows then I put my mini blue and dark blue skirt **(h t t p : / / c d n . t e e n s t a r s w o r l d . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / D e m i –L o v a t o - % E 2 % 8 0 % 9 C P e o p l e – W o u l d – C a l l - M e –F a t % E 2 % 8 0 % 9 D . j p g remove all spaces (: )** with matching bangles in my hands and I put my Tiffany Co. earrings then I put my necklace on then put some light make up on, then I heard the doorbell rang and I quickly reached for my black purse in my bed then took my black high heels then ran downstairs quickly putting my heels on then answering the door secretly fixing my skirt. When I saw Chad he just stared at me, why is something wrong?, oh my gosh am I ugly?

"Wow" Chad breath

"why?" I asked trying so hard not to sound like I'm panicking

"You look gorgeous" he said and I sighed in relief

"thanks" I smiled

"Shall we?" he said

"We shall" he took my hands and we both walk to that new restaurant, what we like walking….hand in hand, problem?

**~at the restaurant~**

Third person's POV

Chad and Sonny walked in the restaurant being welcomed by the servers, and found their table, the waitress gave them their menu.

"So what do you want?" Chad asked Sonny, who's now sitting in front of him

"uhmm… how bout ice cream" she smiled

"Sure" Chad chuckled

"what would it be?" Janice, the waitress said

"oh, Ice cream deluxe" Janice nodded and gave them a big bowl.

"oh, sorry, here in the patio, you will tell us what you want and we will give you the bowl and you will get your ice creams" she smiled

"Oh" Sonny and Chad deadpanned

"lets go!" Sonny smiled and Janice followed. Moments later they came back to their table with on big bowl of ice cream

"Wow, 2 scoops of chocolate, 3 scoops of vanilla with whipped cream on top and sprinkles and tiny marshmallows" Janice said in shock and Chad and Sonny laughed

"hank you for choosing the patio I'll be back" Janice said

"how can we finish this?" Sonny stared at the giant bowl of ice cream

"I don't know, lets just eat it" Chad smiled and gave on spoon to Sonny and they both eat their ice cream joyfully, then Janice came back with one Vanilla smoothie with her

"Here you go" she said putting the smoothie with two straws in their table

"we didn't order a smoothie" Chad said

"we know, here in the patio, we will give the lovers who choose to have a date here, a free smoothie" she smiled

"Were not lovers" Sonny blushed

"aww, I know what your doing, your confusing me, bye now, enjoy your date" she smiled then left

"wow, she thought that were lovers?" Chad said

"and on a date" Sonny added

" what makes her think that"

"I don't know, I mean we don't like _like_ each other in that way… right?" Sonny said playing with the smoothie

"why…. Do you like me in that way?" Chad said doing the same thing

" I don't know, I mean I like you but not like like you… why do you like me…..in that way?"

"I don't know, I mean I like you a lot but….. I don't know"

"what?" Sonny said

"I like you" Chad said

"does it mean something?" Sonny said

"ummm I Don't know…..why do you want it to mean something?" Chad said nervously

" I don't know, does it mean something?" Sonny said

"I mean were best friends right?, why would we like each other?, that's crazy" Chad and Sonny laughed nervously

"Yeah, that's crazy" Sonny and Chad sighed, they notice that there's an awkward silence between them.

"So.." Chad started

"So…." Sonny said

"I, I have to go to the bathroom" Chad excused himself….. the music started on playing and Sonny stood up from her chair and started on strumming her guitar

**I'm tugging at my hair****  
><strong>**I'm pulling at my clothes****  
><strong>**I'm trying to keep my cool****  
><strong>**I know it shows****  
><strong>**I'm staring at my feet****  
><strong>**My cheeks are turning red****  
><strong>**I'm searching for the words inside my head******

**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous **by this time we can see Chad inside the bathroom looking down at the floor**  
><strong>**Trying to be so perfect****  
><strong>**Cause I know you're worth it****  
><strong>**You're worth it****  
><strong>**Yeah******

**If I could say what I want to say****  
><strong>**I'd say I wanna blow you... away****  
><strong>**Be with you every night****  
><strong>**Am I squeezing you too tight****  
><strong>**If I could say what I want to see****  
><strong>**I want to see you go down****  
><strong>**On one knee****  
><strong>**Marry me today ****  
><strong>**Guess, I'm wishing my life away****  
><strong>**With these things I'll never say******

**It don't do me any good****  
><strong>**It's just a waste of time****  
><strong>**What use is it to you****  
><strong>**What's on my mind****  
><strong>**If it ain't coming out****  
><strong>**We're not going anywhere****  
><strong>**So why can't I just tell you that I care******

**What's wrong with my tongue****  
><strong>**These words keep slipping away****  
><strong>**I stutter, I stumble****  
><strong>**Like I've got nothing to say******

**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say****  
><strong>**If I could say what I want to say****  
><strong>**I'd say I wanna blow you...away****  
><strong>**Be with you every night****  
><strong>**Am I squeezing you too tight****  
><strong>**If I could say what I want to see****  
><strong>**I want to see you go down****  
><strong>**On one knee****  
><strong>**Marry me today****  
><strong>**Guess, I'm wishing my life away****  
><strong>**With these things I'll never say ****  
><strong>**These things I'll never say **the lights went back on and people's chatter are being heard and then Chad came back to their sit avoiding Sonny's eyes

Chad's POV

The waitress gave us the lover's smoothie and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach

"wow, she thought that were lovers?" I said

"and on a date" Sonny added

" what makes her think that" I said wiping

"I don't know, I mean we don't like _like_ each other in that way… right?" Sonny said playing with the smoothie

"why…. Do you like me in that way?" Chad said doing the same thing

" I don't know, I mean I like you but not like like you… why do you like me…..in that way?"

"I don't know, I mean I like you a lot but….. I don't know"

"what?" Sonny said

"I like you" Chad said

"does it mean something?" Sonny said some of the sweats my head is releasing, why am I nervous?

"ummm I Don't know…..why do you want it to mean something?" I said nervously, STOP BEING NERVOUS

Sorry I can't help it.

" I don't know, does it mean something?" Sonny said

"I mean were best friends right?, why would we like each other?, that's crazy" we both laugh nerously

"Yeah, that's crazy" Sonny and I sighed, talk about awkward

"So.." I started

"So…." Sonny said

"I, I have to go to the bathroom" I excused myself

**~in the bathroom~**

Wow it feels so hot in here, phew, I need some air, I tunr he faucet on then I washed my face, I looked down at the floor and think.

This is wrong… so wrong.

_Chad you like Sonny what's wrong about that?_

Were best friends

_And?, if you haven't notice you two are on a date_

Its just…wrong, I mean I like her but…. It feels so wrong, AHH! SONNY WHY ARE YOU SO BEAUTIFUL!

I dried my hands then I sat down on our table avoiding her eyes.

"So what is Tawni doing?" I asked suddenly

"in her room painting her nails"

"how did you know"

"texting her" she answered simply and I nodded

Sonny's POV

Hey-Sonny I sent Tawni a message

_Sup- Tawni _she replied instantly

Nothing much…. I think I like Chad…-Sonny well I seriously think I like Chad

_YOU LIKE HIM?-Tawni_

I THINK, were mistaken as lovers in here -Sonny

_Well I'm not going 2 b surprised if you 2 date, you two r cute 2gether- Tawni _ I ignored her and change the subject

Don't tell him wat u doin? -Sonny

_Painting my nails in my room- Tawni_

g2g he's here bye!-Sonny

_Okay enjoy your date ;)-Tawni _

"So what is Tawni doing?" Chad asked suddenly

"in her room painting her nails" I said eating some ice cream

"how did you know" he asked doing the same thing

"texting her" I answered simply and he nodded

At least the awkward thing is gone…. I Chad walked me to my house I said thank you then he walked away, can someone answer my question?

Do I like Chad?

And is it okay to like Chad?

**Yeah not my best work, but still REVIEW**


	10. prom invitations

**Hey guys enjoy this chap. Also please join my contest :D**

**Big scary police man: swac twilight14 put your hands in the air!**

**Me: o okay*hands up ***

**BSPM: now say it**

**Me: you'll never take me alive *runs***

**BSPM:*catches me and handcuffed me to his car* Say it *glare***

**Me: *eye roll* FINE**

**BSPM: don't start with me and say that you do not own swac**

**Me: *gives him a you just did look and smirk***

**BSPM: DARN!**

**Prom invitations**

Sonny's POV

Today I woke up and smelled eggs and bacon downstairs, _yum_

"Morning mom" I said kissing her on the cheeks then sitting down at the table

"Morning sweetie" she looked at me and placed a plate of eggs with bacon in front of me "Honey, why are you glowing?" huh?

"what?"

"your glowing, its like your blushing" _she's blushing because of Chad_

Shut up!

"uhh" I deadpanned

"oh my, is it because of yours and Chad's date?" she asked like a teenager wanting to know a secret

"its not a date" I blushed

"aww my baby has a crush" she sang the word crush

"Bye mom" I said going upstairs to my room and taking five minute shower, I decided to be sexy and put my super cute stripped tank top that I shopped from forever 21 then my leather shorts, _ohh too sexy_ so I added my boyfriend twill blazer jacket then put my white high heels and put my other school things into my black purse _ hmm something's missing… I got it! _ I put my gold necklace on, perfect! **(h t t p : / / w w w . c e l e b r i t y d r e s s 4 l e s s . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 5 / d e m i l o v a t o . j p g)**, I look hot, I smiled at my reflection, waved goodbye to my mom and texted Chad

Wer r u? – Sonny

_i wuz bout 2 txt u, here outside ;) –_Chad

Okay thanks-Sonny

_N.P _–Chad

He was not lying, when I took my keys from the counter I opened the front door and Chad was their… also glowing..

He looked at me and shook his head "oh no, no no no no no, inside" he commanded and I smirked

"Why?" I whined

Chad's POV

When Sonny opened the door.. I was like woah.

I looked at her and shook my head "oh no, no no no no no, inside" I commanded and she smirked

"Why?" she whined, your too hot!

"lets see, oh yeah, tank top with jacket, okay, leather shorts" too sexy "BIG N.O., high heels, too high, necklace, just fine, purse, good" I said

"What? Everythings okay except for the heels and shorts" I nodded and she groaned, hey can't blame me, boys will look at her, I'm a boy..erm man and I can't take my eyes of off her, yesterday during our date I saw some guys looking at her on our way back home, and I just glared at them.

"your not my daddy, chaddy" she laughed and I smiled but rolled my eyes

"fine, but your walking closer to me" I said

"and why is that" she put her hands in front of her chest

"because…" BOYS WILL LOOK AT YOU

"that's no a good answer"

"eh.." I shrugged my shoulders and I took her hands and she laugh, one block away from her house, I put my arm around her and she put an arm behind my back, we could look like a great couple

_Finally you realized it, now go swirl her and kiss her lovingly_

Okay I will.

…

_I'm waiting_

I can't do it

_Whimp! _I was woken up from my thoughts when I heard whistles coming from a the group of boys in front of the garbage cans, I hold Sonny tighter and glared at them and she hugged me closer and smiled, when we were in front of the school everyone was looking at us, then I found out why, my arm is still on Sonny and she's wearing those freaking shorts that make me sweat!, we quickly moved away from each other and into the locker, Tawni and her Gang came up to us

"hey losers" she faked laugh and her entourages laughed too

"oh I'm sorry, I meant lovers" she said and Penelope leaned next to Sonny

"well, well Sonny, don't you look….like us today" she rolled her eyes and I glared at her

"Hey Chad" Chloe said flirty and I snort

"Stop Pen" I said

"you losers are so annoying lets go" Tawni said and she gave us an 'I'm sorry' look then walked away. During lunch principal James Condor walked in to say the special announcement

"Good afternoon everyone" he said and we murmured good afternoon back

"okay, the homecoming dance is a few weeks away, and here's the nominees for the queen and kings, queens are " he said opening the envelope, Sonny and I didn't care because for us the homecoming king and queen are just a dumb idea

"Tawni Condor" expected, he smiled and Tawni was given a pink crown and she waved to the cheering crowds

"Chasity Anne Diwit" again, expected

"Sonny Allison Monroe?" expect- wait what did he say?

Sonny's POV

I was eating my lunch really not caring about the queen and kings

"Sonny Allison Monroe?" I choked into my food and people in the cafeteria clapped really unsure if hey should, I was given the last pink crown, and I still can't believe it, when I sit down, Chad was smirking

"Ha! I know who to vote for prom queen" he stuck his tongue out

"and for the kings…" Mr Condor said

"in your face Sonny" He laughed

"Chad Dylan Cooper"

"WHAT?" he said and I laughed

"I know who to vote for prom king" I imitated him

"Shut up" he said and he was given a robe, I was laughing uncontrollably now

"James Conroy" the cafeteria booed and I smiled because of the memory

"Mike O'Donelle " the crowd cheered

After the lunch break Chad and I went to the garden.

"Sonny?"

"hmm"

"Do you have a date?" he asked and I shook my head

"oh, uhh….Can you be my….date...to the dance?" he said and I try not to scream yes!

"uhh sure" I smiled

"yeah only one problem" Chad blushed and scratch the back of his headd

"what?"

"I don't know how to dance" he said and I laugh

"the great CDC, do not know how to dance?"

"Come on let me teach you" I said

"I guess," he sighed " wow, this is usually the other way around" he laughed

"Come on" I said and lead him to the big space in the school's garden

"first Bow "Sonny instructed and Chad obeyed

No one's POV

The music started on playing and the background changes into a room full of lights

**Sonny:**

**Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step <strong>Chad took a step forward and Sonny lift up his chin for him to look at her only**  
>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<br>And let the music be your guide. **They started dancing And Chad is learning easily****

**Chad:  
>Won't you promise me <strong>

**Sonny:**

**now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget**

**Chad:**

**We'll keep dancing **

**Sonny:**

**to keep dancing**

**both:**

**wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance **Sonny bowed and Chad was now leading

**Chad:  
>Take my hand, I'll take the lead<br>And every turn will be safe with me  
>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall <strong>Chad gently guide her **  
>You know I'll catch you threw it all<strong>

**Chad  
>And you can't keep us apart <strong>

**Sonny:**

**even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart ** they waltz perfectly **  
>Chad:<strong>

**'Cause my heart is **

**Sonny:**

**cause my heart is**

**Both:**

**wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance**

**Both:  
>Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide<br>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
>Let it rain, let it pour<br>What we have is worth fighting for  
>You know I believe, that we were meant to be yeah<strong>

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance <strong>Chad and Sonny did the last spin and connected their foreheads smiling at each other

Tawni's POV

I followed Chad and Sonny secretly, seriously Sonny and Chad looks great, when they did the last spin they connected their foreheads and look into each other's eyes lovingly

"Well well well" I decided to ruin their moment by clapping my hands at them and they chuckled

"Tawni" Sonny said

"that's my name don' wear it out" I flip my hair arrogantly and we all laugh

"So who's you date?" Sonny asked

"well,Nico" I said

"WHAT?" Sonny said

"yyour rep." Chad added, something about my title again, what a cheerleader can't date a nerd

"He asked me and I like him so…"

"aww" Sonny hugged me and I hugged back

"yours?" I said

"Chad" Oh My GOD

"really?" I said trying to keep my excitement " Chad go away" I said

"why?" I glared at him and he groaned and left, I watched him leave and when he's gone I hugged Sonny and squealed

"I NEED DETAILS" I said and Sonny laughed

"well, he asked me I have a date and I said no, and he ask me if I could be his date and I said yes" Sonny blushed

"But why are you two dancing?" I asked

"I taught him how to dance"

"oh" I deadpanned

"Lets go, we have to buy dresses…. After school" I said and she laugh, mine and Sonny's next class is in Music ,ugh BORING…. But at least Sonny and Chad is there.

**~music class~**

Chad's POV

Today's music class was boring, so I decided to pass Sonny and maybe Tawni a note

**U bored 2? –CDC** I 'drop ' the paper and used my foot to pass it to Sonny, she saw it and picked it up and smiled when she read the note

**Kinda… music is boring-SAM**

**Wanna get in trouble again?- CDC**

**Wat! No! its detention again…-SAM**

**Come on.. u know u want 2-CDC**

**I do but…. d prom…. We myt get suspended for it-SAM**

**fine-CDC**

**fine-SAM**

**good-CDC**

**good-SAM**

**so were good?-CDC**

**oh were so good-SAM **it's a good thing were sitting on the back we cant be seen

**meet u at d patio?-CDC**

**sure –SAM **she passed me the letter then a new folded note dropped into the table

**can I read it? –TH**

**no- CDC**

**ohh u lyk Sonny do u? – TH **I didn't reply…, I don't know what to reply….do I like _like_ Sonny?, then a new paper was passed

**OMG U DO!-TH**

**I don't know okay… maybe I like **_**like**_** Sonny- CDC**

**My lips ar sealed –TH ** I passed her mine and Sonny's not and she read it with that smile on her face

**Can I join u 2 to d patio?-TH**

**W8 I'll ask Sonny- CDC **I ripped another page from my notebook

**Tawni will join us is it okay?-CDC**

**Gr8 d 3 of us 2gether!-SAM ** I nodded and took Tawni's paper

**Yeah sure-CDC **I passed it to her

**Tnx-TH **the bell ranged and me, Sonny and Tawni walked out from the music class smiling while the others are like zombies

**That's a crappy way to end this chap. Anyways review!**


	11. prom day pt1 : getting ready

**Hey people! Thank you for the story alerts and favorites! So sorry for the late update, anyways thank you for the readers who put "My Girl" To their favorites also check the collaborated story of mine and channy456, its called "we seriously miss SWAC"….**

**Yeah anyways for the next chapter, I kinda need some help, so please review some suggestions :D**

**And to all those who entered my contest, the deadline is extended:DD**

**Me: HEY GUESS WHAT?**

**Someone: what**

**Me: I do not own swac**

**Someone: ohh I wish you did**

**Me: yeah me too, and the song :'(**

**Someone: well who owns the song?**

**Me: uhh, di- *runs away***

**Someone: what did I say? *notices that there's an alligator behind him* oh no wait for me! *runs away***

**Prom day pt1: getting ready**

Tawni's POV

So ya'll might be wondering why me- Tawni Condor- is going on a date with a nerd- Nico Harris-, well it started yesterday..

_Flashback_

_On my way to the cafeteria I was talking with my girls here when one of the nerds came to ask me_

"_Tawni, would you like to go to the dance with me? I promise to do all of your assignments!" he said and me and my girls laugh_

"_sure " I answered receiving gasp from my girls and Nico_

"_R really?" he said and I nodded_

"_just do our assignments" I said and my girls smirk, I prevent myself from rolling my eyes at them, kiss ups._

"_will do Tawni" he said running back to his friend "G I GOT A DATE!" I smiled at his cuteness_

_Then we all sat down at our chairs then they announced the prom queen and kings I try not to laugh because Chad's reaction was priceless when that robe was hanged to him, later on I saw Chad and Sonny leave and I excused myself and followed them, then the note thing happened and blahblah blah._

_End of flashback_

So the school ended and me, Sonny and Chad are now sitting in one of the chairs here in the patio, when a lady came to our table

"hello Chad, Sonny, who's your friend?" the waitress asked

"oh, she's Tawni, our best friend" Sonny said and I smiled and waved and she waved back

"I'm Janice, I'm their friend… I guess" she said and we both shook each others hand

"what would it be?" Janice smiled

"chocolate earthquake, please with three spoons and three vanilla shake" Chad smiled, minutes later a large bowl of chocolate ice cream came with three tall glasses of vanilla shake

"wow" was all I said and Sonny chuckled

I took the chocolate coated cherry and moaned when I put it on my mouth and Sonny and Chad smiled

"wow, you can taste the sweetness of the chocolate and cherry" I said

"try this" Sonny said and she took a scoop of chocolate with brownies on top and put it on my mouth, god I love this

"Sonny try this" Chad did the same thing and put it inside Sonny's mouth and Sonny laughed

"Chad I tried this before" aww Chad your so sweet!, I excused myself from them and went to he bathroom and started a new text

Chad's POV

Yeah I envied Tawni when Sonny did that, so I did the same thing to Sonny hoping she will do it to me, but no, she laughed….. she's lucky I love her- as a friend I mean.

_Really Chad really?_

Shut up!

"So…" I said

"Yeah?" Sonny smiled sipping her shake

"when will I pick you up- I mean what time?" I said, wow Sonny really likes the vanilla shake, she's already finished

"well, around eight I guess" she said looking at my un touched drink, I chuckled and put her straw in my shake and pushed the big bowl of ice cream and put the shake between us and smiled

"you know me to well" she said and took a sip so did I

Then, a waiter put a strawberry shake in our table

"I'm sorry we didn't order that" Tawni said taking a seat next to Sonny

"oh sorry, I didn't know you were on a double date" he said and me and Sonny laughed

"Were not a couple" I smiled

"I'm so sorry he's just new here" Janice said taking the smoothie away from our table

"told you, you two look cute together" she said then left and Sonny and I looked at each other and smiled

"two points" Sonny and I fist bumped

"two points?" Tawni asked

"well yesterday, Janice-the waitress- taught that were on a date" Sonny said\'[p;0

"and in here if your on date you get a free smoothie!" I continued

"is that so?" Tawni smiled and we all continued to eat our ice cream

**~three days later~**

Its now Friday-or prom day- and later I will pick Sonny up

"Mom, how bout this?" I asked straightening the tux

"Nice one hon." She answered and when I looked at the mirror I saw her sitting in my bed reading a magazine

"MOM, YOUR OT LOOKING!" I shouted

"sweetie, you looked great in every tux you try, well except the tux with that rainbow color" she smiled "even if your in your casual clothes, Sonny will still think that you look good"

"thanks mom" I hugged her

"honestly, I want to meet Sonny soon." She said and I nodded "okay" I said and looked at my watch

"Mom, get out of my room, I have to go and pick Caitlyn up from school " Caitlyn is my little sister, she's surprisingly spoiled by me, she's now eight years old, I put my chosen tux in my bed and put my watch down in my dresser and stripped my clothes off.

Sonny's POV

"how bout this?" I asked my mom

"What's your theme again?" mom said sitting down in my bed

"Random" I smiled and she laughed and I just looked at her

"oh your serious" I chuckled at her silliness "then, I have a right dress for you" she got out of my room and came back with a beautiful red dress that's knee high length

"wow" I said

"yeah, you can pair it with this" she said holding a black jacket like **(sorry I forgot what the clothes called…but its not a sweater…BTW the pictures of all dresses are below:D) **

"thanks mom" I hugged her

"now, go get change, I wanna see if that looks good on you" she said and I nodded, I tossed my violet long dress in the closet- yes I'll fix it later- then started on putting the dress on me and put the jacket like thing on too, I looked at the mirror and smiled, I looked perfect, I opened the door and my mom's eyes went wide when she saw me

"oh honey, you look perfect, especially with these" she held the black Parisian box in front of me

"mom you didn't-" I said and she nodded, I squealed and took the box away from her and opened it only to reveal a black gladiator shoes with different colors of belts

"MOM I LOVE YOU!" I screamed

"try it on and I'll call your father and your brother" I nodded and jumped on my bed putting the shoes on, and they fit perfectly.

"can I see my little girl" I heard dad say and I laughed

"how do I look?" I smiled and daddy just stare at me

"you look like Sonny" Andrew my little brother laughed

"Ha ha" I said and ruffled his hair

"come on Sonny, grow up!" he said then fixed his hair

"you look beautiful sweetheart" he smiled

"thank you daddy, Chad's going to pick me up later okay?" I said

"Chad?"

"yes daddy, Chad the boy I've been telling you about…" I said in a duh voice

"Chad…oh Chad!"

"don't remember him, do you?" I said and he nodded

"later you'll meet him, now go out I have to take a long bath cause I'm going shopping with Tawni" I pushed them out of my room. An hour later I finished- what I like baths- and started a text

_Tawn, I'm done- Sonny_

_Okay,I'll be there in 5- Tawni _Tawni arrived 5 minutes like she said I hopped into her mini cooper then we drove happily to the mall.

**~Mall~**

"Ohh Hair time!" Tawni exclaimed and I nodded entering the salon with our shopping bags

"hello and good afternoon ladies" the woman in the counter said

"yeah, we have a reservation for foot spa and hair treatment " I said

"may I get your name?"

"uh, Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart Condor" I said

"okay please go inside" we obeyed then the workers did our hair

"Hello miss, I will b your manicurist today, what color do you want?"

"black please" I said and she nodded, she took my foot out of the crystal soap and put it in her leg and started on massaging it then doing the same thing to the other foot, then she started on painting my nails then she told me to give her my hand and I obeyed, she cleaned my nails using the pusher then she painted it with black, I was done with that and now its time to move to hair treatment, I saw Tawni on the way, she waved at me, her hair was straight, she chuckled when she saw my mouth drop.

"Hello Miss, lets go to the shower please" she said and I obeyed, she made me lay down to that leather seat and she washed my hair

"Wow, your hair is beautiful" she said

"why thank you" I gushed, she applied the shampoo on my hair and massaged it, I closed my eyes because the massaging feels great, then she rinsed my hair and wrapped it with a towel, she comb my hair with a brush, I told her to curl it and she obeyed, but first she took a small bottle and put all the vitamins in my hair and she told me to read the magazine and she'll be back in ten minutes, so I flipped the magazine and the first thing I saw was the dress I'm going to wear later and my mom?

"what year is this?" I asked the worker passing by

"oh that's in 19's, I guess…, hey that's Connie!" she exclaimed

"you know my mom?" I asked

"yeah, were best friends- wait, you're her daughter?" she asked and I nodded

"wow, your so big, I, the last time I saw you, you were in your mother's womb, I never taught she will be a Monroe" she said and I smiled

"gotta go sweetie, tell your mom Jenny Conroy said hi" she said and I smiled until I realized what she said

"wait, Conroy?" I said and she nodded

"you know I have a son, your age, maybe he'll like you, sweetie" she said and ran away, this. Is. Not. Good.

_Tawni I just met James' mother!-Sonny_

_Wat? Wer?- Tawni_

_Here, she knows my mom-Sonny_

_W8 its time for my mani- Tawni_

The lady who's doing my hair returned

"okay miss, we'll blow dry your hair" she said she took her brush and blow dried my hair, minutes later she took the comb from her body belt and she combed my hair while cutting one inch in the back and a half inch in the front, she took the curling iron then curled my hair, when she told me I was done, I smiled at my reflection, my hair was beautiful, I ran to the comfort room and took a picture of myself, when I got out, Tawni was in the counter paying, she looked at me and smiled, she told me to sit down and I obeyed, she told one worker to take a picture of us, I told him how our cell phones work and he took a picture of me and Tawni, w smiled and said thank you then walked out of that salon.

"Sonny, what does James' mother looks like?"

"well she has black hair but green eyes" I said

"wow, hey lets buy some shoes" Tawni said then dragged me to the shoe store next to the salon, I playfully rolled my eyes at Tawni, she's so spoiled.

"ohh I want this one!" she said

"buy it" I said

"fine" she ask one of the worker to assist her, and she bought two

"two?" I asked and she smiled

"for you"

"Tawni, I have-" she cut me off

"Not for the prom silly, for your birthday, this day is my early gift to you because your turning 18 net week!, but you have to wear it on your birthday" she said and I hugged her

"aww, Tawni, you're my the best!" I said and she hugged back, then my eyes went wide

"why?"

"OUR SHOPPING BAGS!" I said and we both ran to the salon, when we came in, the workers laughed at us

"here" the man said and handed our bags to us

"thanks" we said then walked out of that salon and laughed about it

"I want to watch a movie" I said

"yeah me too" we went to the parking lot and put our bags there-including the shoes- then we walked to the cinema

"what do you want to watch"

"AVENGERS!" I said and Tawni smiled

"okay" she laughed

Tawni's POV

Sonny can be immature sometimes, and that's why I love her

I paid for our tickets and Sonny got us some popcorn and drinks we went inside the cinema. The next thing I know was me and Sonny exiting the cinema laughing and quoting the lines from the cinema

"Yeah, yeah, oh here's one, Thor: He's still my brother Black widow: he killed 80 people in one day Thor: he was adopted" Sonny finished and we both laughed

"yeah, and this one, Captain America: without that suite, what are you? Iron Man: multi billionaire, play boy- " I didn't even get to finish because me and Sonny was laughing hysterically, making people look at us, but we don't care, inside the school I'm Tawni Condor the bully but outside the school I'm Tawni Hart the math geek, I seriously prefer Tawni Hart, she's strong and not fake, ugh I wish my mom would split up with heat bastard she calls husband!

"today was fun Tawni, but we have to go home today was supposed to be two hours only, but it became four" Sonny laughed

"yeah, in one hour our dates will be picking us up" I joined her, we went to the parking lot and hopped on my mini cooper then I dropped her in front of her house, she took her shopping bags and waved goodbye to me, when I got home I received a text from Sonny

_Tnx 4 d day Tawni, I luv d shoes luv ya gurl! –Sonny _I smiled

_Luv ya 2, g2g have to make myself purty –Tawni _I laughed at mine and Sonny's joke

_Don't need 2 ur already purty ;) –Sonny _I rolled my eyes playfully at her then ran up to my room and took my black dress with flower designs, its like 6 inch above the knee, then I took my black gladiator heels and put it on then I took my body belt and put it in my waist

"man I look good" I said to myself, I did my make up and put light pink lipstick to match my nails, I don't want to put any jewelries, I just put my promise ring then I put my good luck charm bracelet given to me by my grandma-may she rest in peace- the color is sky blue, then I put mine and Sonny's friendship bracelet.

"oh sweetie you look great" my mom hugged me

"thanks mom, why are you here?" not that I don't want her here

"oh, your date is here" I nodded and when she got out of my room, I dive in my bed and started a text

_OMG NICO IS HERE!-Tawni_

_I KNOW HOW U FEEL, CHAD IS HERE TOO!-Sonny_

_Good luck- Tawni_

_U 2-Sonny _I took a deep breath and went downstairs

"Wow" I heard Nico said

"thanks" I blushed

"picture time" Mom said then Nico put his hand behind my back

"I'll have her back by 10 Mrs. Hart" Nico smiled and so did my mother, when we got inside his car the talk began

"So, how'd you know that my last name was Hart… I'm a Condor"

"well, not to scare you or anything, but I…. like…you" he cleared his throat "and I'm..like your s-stalker" he smiled

"that's…." I saw him take deep breath "sweet" I smiled

"really?" he smiled,wow he's cute when he smiled

"yeah, so you're the one who sent me hose flowers last year?" I asked and he nodded

"well then, thank you" I said and he smiled warmly then started his engine and began to ride then my phone beeped

_I'm wearing red dress knee high and heels u? – Portlyn_

_I'm wearing pink dress w/ brown heels u?- Chloe_

_Black w/ flower design w/ black high heels- Tawni_

_Awesome! C u in a few – Portlyn_

_Nice, I bet u look hot like always c u in a few!- Chloe _I rolled my eyes at them, kiss ups

Sonny's POV

When I got home I quickly brushed my teeth and started a text

_Tnx 4 d day Tawni, I luv d shoes luv ya gurl! –Sonny _I smiled at my text

_Luv ya 2, g2g have to make myself purty –Tawni _ my smile turned into a grin

_Don't need 2 ur already purty ;) –Sonny _I sent it and threw it in my desk

I stripped my clothes of and put a black strapless bra and put my red dress on and took my gladiator shoes and put the jacket thing on, I did my make up and put red lipstick that goes with my dress, my hair is still bouncy so I didn't change anything, then I took my Tiffany Co. necklace and put it on, I put a pair of earrings that match the necklace and put my black promise ring in my pointer finger with mine and Tawni's friendship bracelet on.

"hello good lookin" I laugh at myself

"sweetie?" Mom said as she enters my room and I circled carefully so she can look at me

"baby you look stunning" Mom said and I smiled in return "Chad is down from stairs" she smiled, the moment she closed my door I took my phone from my dresser to start a new text but she beat me.

_OMG NICO IS HERE!-Tawni_

_I KNOW HOW U FEEL, CHAD IS HERE TOO!-Sonny _I'm so nervous

_Good luck- Tawni_

_U 2-Sonny_ I slowly walk down the stairs

"uhh" was all Chad can say

"thanks?" I smiled

"you look beautiful, Sonny" Chad blushed

"you don't look bad yourself" really? That's all you can say?

"be back by ten" Dad said

"Daddy" I said

"Jake stop it, you two have fun…. But not too much"

"MOM!" I said

"Smile" Andrew said holding a camera and Chad put his hands on my shoulder and I put my hand on his back

Chad's POV

I knock into Sonny's door and her mother answered it

"Good evening Mrs. Monroe, my name is Chad and I'm Sonny's prom date" I said politely

"oh, nice to meet you Chad, come in I'll call Sonny" I nodded and watched her go upstairs, Her dad kept on staring me down, what shaking isn't enough for him?, then a little boy around my sister's aga came in with a camera

"who are you?" he asked

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper"

"My sister's date?" he said and I nodded

"So Chad, how old are you?"

"eighteen sir" I answered

"who's your father what is his work?"

"Christopher Cooper sir, his an architect, he goes around the states" I said and he hummed, man Sonny please come down I'm shaking here

"Who's your mother?"

"Diana Cooper sir, she and my father works are the same, but my mom is staying here" I said and he nodded

"call me Jake" I sighed in relief

"will do Jake" I smiled and he returned it then Mrs. Monroe came down and after her Sonny

"uhh" was all I can say, she looks beautiful, gorgeous, beautiful and gorgeous can't describe her, she's unique!

"thanks?" Sonny smiled, wow her smile is…. Wow… I just WOW!, suddenly I got an urge to kiss Sonny

"you look beautiful, Sonny" I blushed

"you don't look bad yourself" Sonny said, really? Cause I feel like I look bad because of drooling

"be back by ten" Jake said sternly, oh no jelly legs again!

"Daddy" Sonny said, I tried not to laugh or smirk at her, she is so a daddy's girl

"Jake stop it, you two have fun…. But not too much" Mrs. Monroe said and my eyes went wide, woah, I'm still a virgin!

"MOM!" Sonny said

"Smile" Andrew said holding a camera and I snaked my hands on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny put her hand on my back.

**Yeah crappy way to end a chapter, anyways here are their dresses**

Sonny's dress** (without the glasses, remove the spaces) h t t p : / / w w w . w e d d i n g –h o u s e . n e t / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 1 / 0 7 / d e m i – l o v a t o – p r o m – d r e s s – 5 . j p g**

Sonny's shoes** h t t p : / / w w w . m y l o v e l y b i g f e e t b l o g . c o m /s h o e i m a g e s / b u z z a r d b s b . j p g **

Tawni's dress** and looks (remove spaces)** **h t t p : / / c d n 0 1 . c d n . j u s t j a r e d j r . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / p i c t u r e s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 9 / t i f f a n y – g u i t a r / t i f f a n y – t h o r n t o n – h i g h e r – h a i r – 0 4 . j p g**

Tawni's shoes **h t t p : / / i m a g e s 0 2 . o l x .c o m / u i / 2 / 3 9 / 2 9 / 2 2 0 03 0 2 9 _ 1 . j p g **

Portlyn's shoes **h t t p : / w w w . g l a d i a t o r s h o e so n l i n e . c o m/ w p –c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 2 / B l a c k – G l a d i a t o r – S h o e s – 3 0 0 x 2 8 4 .j p g **

Portlyn's dress **h t t p : / / m e d i a . o n s u g a r . c o m / f i l e s / 2 0 1 1 / 03 / 1 3 / 3 / 1 5 0 0 / 1 5 0 0 2 2 9 4 / 2 c 0 9 6 5 0 7 6 1 f 8 b d b 7 _ c o c k t a i l _ d r e s s e s _ p r o m . j p g**

Chloe's Shoes **h t t p : / / s 3 . h u b i m g . c o m / u / 3 3 1 6 2 1 4 _ f 2 6 0 . j p g**

Chloe's dress **h t t p : / / d o l x i x . c o m / u p l o a d s / p o s t s / 2 0 1 1 – 1 1 / 1 3 2 2 1 7 0 1 8 4 _ p i n k – w i t h – b l a c k - d r e s s _ 4 . j p g**

**Yeah Chad's tux is like his Mackenzie falls uniform but in black pants **

**please review they mean so much to me :DD**

**who knew I could reach ten pages?, anyways sorry for the short chapter and long author's note... LOVE YA'LL **


	12. prom day pt2 : Prom king and Queen

**Hey guys! Here's the part two :D**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Prom day pt 2: Prom king and queen**

Tawni's POV

"Smile" Jeff said while holding a camera, he took a picture of me and Nico, they said that its for later, during prom they always hold a contest, the 'Which couple looks good together' contest

"Hey, Tawni, you look great today" Portlyn said as she pull me out of Nico's hand, I gave him an 'I have to and Sorry ' look and he just shrug ten told me to meet him later and I nodded

"okay, you and the nerd, looks awful together" she rolled her eyes

"yeah, I don't care" I rolled my eyes

"okay then?, anyways why didn't you tell me that you are in the mall earlier?, I could have a new hair-do today" she said and I rolled my eyes, Portlyn wants to shop with me because I will pay and not her.

"yeah your right I should have called you, your hair looks awful today" she gasp and I hid my smirk, lets play Portlyn "I mean your hair is like an afro," she gasp again then tried to straighten her hair, I love messing up with this dumb girl "or is it just that frizzy?" I fake gasp "Oh my god, you just woke up didn't you?"

"NO!" she denied, then Chloe came up to us smirking, she knows it when I mess with Portlyn, I love her cause she's not fake, actually she knew that I'm faking the bully thing, she told me that she's cool with it, as long as we stay friends.

"Yeah, Port, have you taken a bath?" Chloe smirked and started on combing Portlyn's hair with her hand, then she acted like her hand is stuck in her hair, I tried not to laugh because Portlyn's face is P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S

"is it that ugly?" Portlyn said

"Yes, and I don't want to be seen with you" I told her in a 'diva' tone

"yeah Portlyn, Shame on you and your hair, get away from us, your ruining our image" Chloe added and i faked scoff at her

"why do you have to show up like that and not so…. Tawni style?, I thought you have fashion sense" I rolled my eyes at her and Chloe chuckled behind me

"Guys I'm so s-" I cut her off, Tawni Condor is now speaking

"woah, woah woah!, " I started and the music became low and students began to stare, I smirked and started the Tawni Condor drama "Don't you 'guys ' us, YOU Penelope, are banned from our group this day, I mean, show up in the schools prom wearing that?, I mean hello?, where's your fashion sense?" I scanned the group and saw Sonny, Perfect! She doesn't like to be compared with anyone especially Sonny "Sonny looks better than you" I smiled and the students howled then clapped, they hate Portlyn so much because she feels like she's the one who owns this school, they call her 'Tawni wanna be'

"okay first of all, its Portlyn, second, Sonny does NOT look good" I rolled my eyes and I saw Sonny hid her face because of the few laughs she received

"your right she does not look good" Chloe said "She looks great" Chloe added I smiled as the students clapped her hands and some apologized to Sonny

"Alright!, you two are out of the group!" oh boy 'Tawni wanna be' is speaking "every student who will speak to this losers will be punished, understood?" she said and no one answered back

"Yeah, Portlyn, do you remember who OWNS the school?" I smirked and she gulped and the students started on clapping my smile turned into an evil grin

"Yeah" she said nervously "I was just practicing- " I cut her off

"I thought were losers, you all heard that right?" I said and the crowd answered "Yeah!"

"see witnesses" I walked closer to her "Listen Penelope-"

"Its Portlyn!" she cut me off

"okay!, Listen, Portlyn, you are now out of the group, this is my school and always will be!, understood?" I asked and she nodded "listen EVERYONE, starting today you can treat this girl, like you treat yourselves and I do not mean in a friendlier way, " I smirked "Got it?"

"yeah sure" they mumbled

"I said, GOT IT?" I shouted

" Got it!" they said a little louder

" good, now go back to your party" the DJ turned the music on again while Portlyn walks out and like I said they treat her differently, people bump into her and doesn't give way and stuffs, yeah I know I was a little mean but hey! She pushed my buttons, she's being a little bitch-excuse my language- she's being Tawni, and Tawni Condor does not like it.

Portlyn's POV

I hate this, I hate this day!, I mean getting kicked out of the group is not what I have in mind, why did I let her get to me, stupid Tawni for kicking me out of the group. I looked at the mirror, my hair is fine… its not that frizzy…..right?, plus my dress is beautiful and Sonny does not look better than me!, and why does she keep on saying Penelope instead of Portlyn?... ugh. I heard someone open the door, its Lucy, I used to bully her, wait if she's inside the bathroom she didn't heard Tawni!, I cleared my throat and she looked at me and smirked

"Dot expect me to bow down on my knees for you, Tawni wanna be, your one of us now, loser" she scoffed then applied some lip gloss then walked out of the bathroom, CURSE YOU TAWNI.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tawni, Chad and Sonny talking happily, what does he see in her?, I'm more popular- well used to be- and I am more beautiful than her.

God why are people stupid these days?

I kept on walking while receiving a few whispers and chuckles from the students, until I bumped into someone making her punch dumped in my dress, its Selena one of the second head cheerleader, she and Tawni are cousins, but she adore Tawni that's why she let her rule this school.

"watch it Loser" she said and her date Justin, the captain of the basketball team and his followers laugh at me, I feel so un popular!

"Attention everyone" Mr. Pike said through the microphone

"Its time to announce the Prom king and queen" he said

"great I look awful, how am I supposed to dance while in this dress?" I mumbled to myself

"keep on dreaming Penelope" she laughed

"its PORTLYN!" I said receiving a few mumbles from the crowd

"I don't care" she stated

"and the King is…."

Sonny's POV

I'm having a great great time today, I mean Portlyn being out of the group is great, I hate her with all my heart, after Portlyn walked out of the crowd, I excused myself from Chad and I went to Tawni and hugged her

"Thanks Tawn!" I said and Chloe walked out

"what's with the Penelope thing?" I asked and she shrugged

"Hey! You should be with Chad right now, they're about to announce who the prom king and queen is" Tawni said and I laughed

"Come on Tawn, you will win" I said and she shook her head

"No, I doubt it, you two deserve it because you two like each other"

"No we don't!" right?

"We don't what?" Chad came up to us

"Well-" Tawni started but I cut her off

"Nothing, I want some punch, gotta go!" I told the then leave.

Chad's POV

"okay?" I said as I watch Sonny leave "what are you talking about Tawn? " I faced Tawni

"were talking about your relationship with her"

"what relationship?"

"Oh come on, I know you both like each other"

"uhh.. Tawni were best friends, we don't like each other, and you know that" I do not like Sonny…right?

"if you say so"She said then Sonny came back with a punch in her hand

"what you talking about?" she smiled and I smiled back

"Nothing"

"hey, wanna bet?" Tawni perked up suddenly

"sure"

"you two are going to be prom king and queen" Tawni smirked and we laughed

"okay, how much?" I said

"If I win, you two have to go on a date…. In our restaurant" she said in a laugh

"that's a deal" I said the moment we shook our hands , I got a feeling that me and Sonny are going on a date. And it's a strong feeling

"Attention everyone" Mr. Pike said through the microphone

"Its time to announce the Prom king and queen" he said

"Its PORTLYN!" we heard her shout and I just chuckled so did Tawni

"and the King is…." I started n getting nervous by the long pause "Chad Dylan Cooper" my eyes got wider as the spotlight turned to me, I walked to the stage hearing nothing but claps and howls, they gave me a golden crown, I gulped. Tawni is going to win.

Sonny's POV

Oh my God, Chad is the king, I looked at Tawni only to see her smirking

"Now, the prom queen is.." there's a long pause which made my heart beat tree times faster "Sonny Monroe?" the spotlight turned to me and I received some claps- which meant they voted for me- I walked nervously up to the stage and stood next to Chad, they put a gold crown in my head, I quickly scanned the room and found Tawni in the 'DJ Station'

Tawni's POV

I told the DJ to play a love song for the king and queen and he obeyed, Sonny and Chad re so gonna love this.

"Nowits time for the king and queen to dance"

No one's POV

Chad led Sonny to the center of the of the room

'**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
>When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<strong>

**And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>**'**

The song was 'Can you feel the love tonight?' by Elton John, but Sonny has her own song in her mind, they looked at each other as Piano chords started to play and the next thing they knew their the only people in the dance floor.

**The slightest words you said **Sonny started to sing as she bowed and so did Chad**  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing  
>In your voice <strong>Chad twirled Sonny slowly and pulled Sonny closer to him

**When you pull me close  
>Feelings I've never known <strong> they slow dance romantically while looking into each other's eyes**  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice **Sonny shook her head and smiled****

**Light on my heart  
>Light on my feet<br>Light in your eyes  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know  
>How you make me weak? <strong>Chad twirled Sonny again****

**I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word  
>I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart **they kept on waltzing around the room beautifully

**I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart <strong>Sonny and Chad just look into each other's eyes, swaying slowly side by side****

**Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call <strong>Sonny and Chad began on waltzing again

**This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall <strong>Chad guided Sonny so she won't fall

**Light on my heart  
>Light on my feet<br>Light in your eyes  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know  
>How you make me weak?<strong>

**I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word  
>I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart**

**I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart <strong>Chad mentioned Sonny to jump****

**Keep me from falling down ** Sonny jumped making Chad carry her bride style while spinning around**  
>Drowned in your love<br>It's almost all too much  
>Handle with care<br>Say you'll be there ** they did their last spin, then Chad put her down gently then began waltzing****

**Oh, I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word  
>I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart**

**I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<strong>

**Keep me from falling apart  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Falling apart ** Sonny bowed so did Chad and all the students clapped.

Chad and Sonny looked at everyone who's clapping, then they both looked at the 'DJ Station' to see Tawni clapping and giving them a 'I told you so' look

Tawni's POV

They came up next to me

"See you guys look cute together" I smiled

"you messed with the votes didn't you?" Chad asked and I shook my head

"No, actually , it all happened yesterday"

_Flashback_

_When I went to the bathroom, I took my phone and started a new text._

_**Vote for Chad and Sonny to be king and queen at prom**_

_**Spread the words-TH**_

_I sent the message to every number I have in school except for Chad and Sonny _

_**What why them? –Chloe**_

_**Are u crazy!- Portlyn**_

_**Just do it!-TH **__I sent it to both of them_

_**Wat ever u say-Chloe**_

_**Ugh…. We'll talk about this tom.-Portlyn**_

_End of flashback_

"You texted, people to vote. For us?" Chad asked

"yeah, don't be mad?" I said

"Were not mad were amused" Chad laughed I hugged Sonny and Chad joined us.

I love my best friends

**Sorry for the short chap…. Please review :D**

**Remember I do not own the songs :D**

**Sorry for being mean to Portlyn **

**REVIEW!**

**Again, Check my other story, its called My girl**

**That's all :D**


	13. Channy on a date!

**Hey guys, miss this? I am so so so sorry for the super late update**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**You know I find it funny that My girl is about the past- when they were kids- and Channy Why so Musical? Is about the present-teen age years- and White lies and barefaced truth is about their future xD**

**The Date**

Chad's POV

"How about this?" I asked Tawni while getting out of my closet, I'm getting ready for my date with Sonny tonight, Tawni said the she had everything planned out for us, we just have to wear formal clothes

"Chad, I told you MANY times that you look good in every tux you try on" I nodded "Well except for the rainbow one" I nodded again

"But, you know what? I like this" She said fixing my sky blue tie, my tuxedo is blue.. it 'matches my eyes' as Tawni says it

"Yeah… Do you think Sonny will to?" I asked

"Yes, Chad, Don't get nervous, Sonny will appreciate your outfit" Tawni smiled

"You sure?"

"Positive" she smiled

Sonny's POV

"How bout this mom?" I asked

"I like it" she said, it's a Black and White Flapper Dress "Yeah me too, but you know what?" I said "What?" "I like the Short Black Cocktail dress better" (it's her dress in the music video of Lalaland the part where she _can't wear her converse with her dress vault_ xD)

"Yeah me too, actually, I like all the dresses you wore, its beautiful on you… by the way why are you trying these dresses on for?" Shoot! I forgot to tell her about my date! I stayed quiet at the tought… me and Chad… alone…. In a very fancy restaurant…

"Ohh, my baby is going on a date" My mom cooed… she poked my sides making me laugh

"Stop it mom" I said

"With who?" My mom really likes gossips don't she?

"With… Chad" I blushed

"Oh my gosh! Finally you both are dating!" She said, I turn around and put my hair up so she can zip my dress up and turn around and looked at my mirror

"You look beautiful, honey" Mom said, I smiled  
>" I do look beautiful" I smiled<p>

Mom helped me get ready for my date with Chad, she curled my hair and put light make-up on me and made me look beautiful. An hour later Chad picked me up and we both went to the restaurant

Chad's POV

"You look beautiful, by the way" I said as I open the door for Sonny, we both went inside Tawni's restaurant

"Good evening Sir and Madam, my name is Ralph Felipe, do you have reservations for this evening?" Ralph ,I assume, said

"Yeah, we do, its in the name of Chad and Sonny" I said

"Oh! You're friends with Miss Hart, Sorry if we kept you waiting here, please follow me" Ralph said we followed him into the room that says 'V.I.P A1' this must be the most expensive room in this restaurant…. It's big, beautiful and BIG

"What because we're friends with Tawni that means we get special treatment?" I whispered to Sonny, she laughed quietly and nodded

"Maybe" She whispered back

"Here are your room Sir and Madame, Miss Hart would like to say that you can order anything you want and that you don't have to pay anything for the night.. She already ordered us to serve you our finest dinner for the night and you can order more if you like" my jaw dropped…. Were in one of the most expensive restaurant in the world and we don't have to pay for anything? Thank lord for Tawni!

He led us to a single table inside the room and I pulled the chair out for Sonny to sit and I sat on the opposite side of the table

"Here are the menu. Tonight we have smoked salmon with asparagus on the side and Salad from the city of love for your appetizers, steamed lobsters for your main dinner and a plate of potato fries for both of you and Chocolate truffle cake for your dessert… and for your drinks, a bottle of California's finest wine and vanilla smoothies from Sweden… is there anything more you like?" He said My jaw dropped a little

"Not at the moment thank you" I said

"Oh, could you serve us some water please?" Sonny said, Ralph smiled and nodded

"Yes Madame, by the way, this is Simon, he will be your waiter for the day… If you need anything he'll be the one to service you, have a nice evening" Ralph said and he left

Simon smiled at us and clapped his hands then three men with violins came

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-" Sonny started but Simon cut her off

"Sorry to interrupt Madame ,but Miss Hart ordered us to serenade you both" Simon said

"I am gonna kill Tawni" Sonny said, I laughed and she joined in

"Here are your dinner" the chef said entering the room

"Good evening Madame and Sir, my name is Monica and I'm the head chef here, tonight were serving you smoked salmon with asparagus on the side and salad from the city of love for your appetizers," They put two plates in front of us, we both tasted it and moaned. This is so good

"We cleaned the Salmon nice and thoroughly and the asparagus is fresh so the nutrients can still go to you… the letus of your salad is freshly and easily picked from Paris and the grapes are natural as ever, the tomatoes are red as ever from Johnny's farm and the dressing was made by me, it's made with olive oil and asparagus leaves… it makes your skin and teeth white and healthy" She smiled "I'll be back for your main appetizers" She said then she left the room

"Wow… just…wow" I said, Sonny nodded and we both ate our food, Simon came back and served us our wine, we took a sip and fell in love with it

"Thank God for Tawni" I said, Sonny nodded and started on eating her salad

After we ate, Monica came back and they served us the lobsters

"Hello again, and now we serve you steamed lobsters a plate of potato fries, the lobsters are strong on flavor, you can taste the sweetness of the butter, we made the shell soft so it can easily crack, the fries are made up of potatoes and we put salt for your taste buds" Monica smiled and left us while the waiters serve us our smoothies

"This is a great date" Sonny laughed, I looked at her and smiled

"Yeah, it is"

I am stuffed! I love it all, Monica came back again and serve us our dessert

"A Chocolate truffle cake… specially made by me, I used the original recipe for truffle cake and add some of my recipe, I would like for you to take small piece and dip it in the chocolate fudge then the caramel so the taste of the truffle will explode in your mouth" We did as were told and we both moaned

"That is good!" I said and drank some water

"Thank you Sir, Madame, I hope you had a great time, I'll be the first one to leave, Good bye" She smiled

"Well that was great" I said

"Yeah, I had a great time Chad" Sonny said

"Me too" I smiled, we stared at each other and leaned in closer and closer then we kissed

"Wow" I said

"Yeah" Sonny smiled

"Can you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously, she laughed and nodded

"I'd be honored" She said, I grinned and we stared at each other as we eat our cake

Chad's POV

I lied in my bed and sighed then closed my eyes

**Shoo-do-do-opp**  
><strong>Shoo-do-do-do-di-do<strong>  
><strong>Shoo-do-do-opp<strong>  
><strong>Shoo-do-do-dop-di-do<strong>  
><strong><em>[2x]<em>**

**Can I ever talk with you**  
><strong>And me walk you home from school<strong>  
><strong>I got something thats on my mind and I don't know just what to do<strong>  
><strong>See girl I've been watchin you and I think I'm a little sprung<strong>  
><strong>Can't seem to get my mind off it<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinkin about you<strong>  
><strong>I think that your the one<strong>  
><strong>So won't you just listen to me<strong>  
><strong>There's so much I wanna say<strong>  
><strong>Girl I got this love for you<strong>  
><strong>You can have it your way everyday<strong>  
><strong>I will treat you right<strong>  
><strong>I will never lie<strong>  
><strong>Girl I promise to you that I won't make you cry<strong>  
><strong>Girl be straight for me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me your feeling the way that I do<strong>

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong>Girl give you your love<strong>  
><strong>I'll give you my heart<strong>  
><strong>Lets put them together see what we can start<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be with you<strong>  
><strong>You wanna be with me<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be with you<strong>  
><strong><em>[2x]<em>**

**All those people they talk about**  
><strong>Its only a puppy love<strong>  
><strong>They say our feelings could not be real<strong>  
><strong>We know the deal yeah<strong>  
><strong>I just don't know what to do cause girl I'm so crazy 'bout you<strong>  
><strong>And I know its not wrong because I wanna be everything that you need<strong>  
><strong>Shoo-do-do-opp<strong>  
><strong>Girl wanna walk you home from school<strong>  
><strong>Wanna help you do your homework, homework<strong>  
><strong>And when you a kiss I'll shooo! I'll be the one <strong>  
><strong>I wanna be the one<strong>  
><strong>Girl if you say yes to me<strong>  
><strong>I promise that I'll not<strong>  
><strong>No I'll never leave I'll be right by your side<strong>  
><strong>With my love for you I can fly high<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**Girl, I wanna be everything that you need**  
><strong>Cuz I aim to please<strong>  
><strong>and thats the way it is<strong>

**My hearts on the line**  
><strong>Don't take your time<strong>  
><strong>Your still free<strong>

**And that's it! AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Channy's dating!**

**Review!**

**PS: sorry if the chapter's short by the way. Ohh! Read my other stories too if you like :D**


	14. Marry Me

**Sup guys... as you all know I'm leaving... I'll just finish my stories :D**

**again, I am so thankful of you. Channyx1D, Personally-summer, rocker729, Creativity Is Wonder, TheSarahStar, DesperateWhisper, LittleMissHopelessRomantic, MusicChannySkyscraper,DannySamlover, Channy456…. And all of you people who reviewed and favorite my stories. Good luck with your life and god bless all of you!**

**Okay! enough bye bye notes xD here's the story!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. This is the last chapter of CWSM**

**I don't own SWAC**

Tawni's POV

"No way!" I shouted

"Yup" Sonny nodded with a grin

"You… and…him… !" I said, they nodded again and we all laugh

Sonny's POV

~5 years later~

Chad and mine's relationship is the best. Two years as highschool sweethearts then we both broke up at college, then a year later, we saw each other again and got back together a month later… and… well, you know the rest..

I'm now sitting at the couch laughing everything out of my lungs. Chad's singing badly.. and I love it

"You like that?" He said then kissed me when I nodded

"Channy?" we heard Tawni's voice. She's working now… at her father's studio, The Condor studios at our now favorite show. So Random!... as for me and Chad… we now own _The Patio,_we worked ther then the owner sold it to us…and now… it's strong as ever…

"Hey Tawn" I said

"You guys singing again?" She said

"guys, do you mind if Nico will come over?" Chad nodded beside me

"Why aren't you talking Chaddy?" I asked

"oh, er.. nothing" he said the next song played and Chad stood up

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_**To feel like I've had long enough with you**_

_**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**_

_**But there's one thing left to do**_

_**Now that the weight has lifted**_

_**Love has surely shifted my way  
>Marry me<strong>_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<strong>_

_**Say you will**_

_**Together can never be close enough for me**_

_**To feel like I am close enough to you**_

_**You wear white and I'll wear out the words **_

_**I love you And you're beautiful**_

_**Now that the wait is over**_

_**And love and has finally showed her my way**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<strong>_

_**Say you will**_

_**Promise me you'll always be**_

_**Happy by my side**_

_**I promise to sing to you**_

_**When all the music dies**_

_**And marry me**_

_**Today and everyday**_

_**Marry meIf I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<strong>_

_**Say you will**_

_**Marry Me**___he then stopped and I gasp as he got down on one knee_**  
><strong>_

"Marry Me. Today and every day" he said. I smiled and nodded

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times YES! " I shouted, Chad hugged me and sun me around and we both hum our song. Forevermore

"Oh" we heard Tawni say

"Channy, Why So Musical?"

**Short wasn't it? xD good bye to all of you! All I have to finish now is My girl then I'm gone! :)) have a happy life people.**

**You know the original plan of CWSM is they will date for 5 months then break up then all hot and cold and stuff then Sonny will find someone, then Chad gets jealous and stuff and they will get back together… then more….**

**But I'm sorry I didn't write that. I will miss FF world!**

**Out**

**-swac twilight14**


End file.
